


Alexander Stacey-Gorden Summer

by yanderekiryu100



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekiryu100/pseuds/yanderekiryu100
Summary: this is just something I thought up when I was day dreaming on a particularly boring date.





	1. INTRO

Intro

There are so many ways for one to die. Pills, knives, guns. A simple swipe across the neck or the wrists usually works. They are the more quick ends unlike drowning or setting your house on fire and sitting in the lounge as you burn with it. You'd still die but it would be a bit more painful and slow. Of course, you could always hang yourself as well. Something Alex has thought about a little too much for anyone's liking. Everywhere he goes he finds possible ways to die, things that could go wrong, for some reason it grounds him. It makes him feel better. It's strange but it's just the way he is. Currently, he was standing behind a counter in an empty movie store where he has scouted several areas that one can string themselves up successfully. Above the door, in the back above the small table he eats his sad pathetic lunches on alone, and five other points around the shitty depressing small store. But it is in this shitty depressing store that things change drastically for the teen and all because of his poor decision not to stay in bed that morning...


	2. CRAPPY MOVIE STORES AND HANDSOME STRANGERS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is where Alexander meets the mysterious and foreboding stranger that wanders into the store he works at during a particularly horrid day

Chapter One: Crappy movie stores and handsome strangers

Alexander Stacey-Gordon Summer is the not-so-proud cashier at Movie Night, a small sinking movie store business that really could use a few tune ups. The small store was situated between a large gym and what used to be a pretty popular pet store until they made the right decision to move the hell away. Most people never even looked through the dusty windows and into the shifty little store, so when the little bell above the door cried out in the dusty quiet it nearly gave the raven haired, green eyed male a heart attack. He looked towards the door where a hooded figure stood, covered in leaves and twigs. 'Must be pretty windy out there...' Alex thought as he waited for the other to take the hood off. "If you're thinking about robbing this store, you made a very poor decision." He said as he leaned his head on his hand, quirking a dark eyebrow up at the other as he leaned on the counter. The figure laughed a deep laugh and reached to pull the grey hoodie away from his face. As the hood fell to the other's shoulders, Alex finally got a good look at him and despite everything he did like what he saw. He had blonde hair that looked like it was a bit over due for a trim, a left eyebrow piercing and god that jaw line. But what struck Alex most of all were the piercing blue eyes that seemed to stare straight through him, cold and calculating. He smiled a bit and walked into the main part of the store, looking around at the movies and making a few faces at some of the titles. 'Can't exactly blame him...the movies are pretty cap...' Alex thought as he pretended to be busy behind the counter, sneaking glances every now and then at the handsome stranger.

Soon enough he came up to the counter with a few of the half decent horror movies that the store carried. "Just those?" Alex asked as he rang them up, unlocking the covers and smiling a little, almost purely for show, almost. He just nodded as he bit his lip, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. He was slightly taller than Alex, maybe a couple of centimetres at least. "Here you go then." he sighed as he gave him the movies, watching the others retreating form as he exited the creaky doors and back into the wilderness beyond.

6:00 creeped slowly, too slowly for Alex, although it wasn't like there was anything exciting waiting for him at home. Just an empty cold house and one very lonely cat. His mum worked late and was usually never home and when she was it was a rare occasion. Satan was oddly affectionate despite how he was when Alex had first picked him up, having spent half an hour coaxing it from a rusty drain pipe. The wind had picked up during the last few hours of his shift, signalling rain was ahead, maybe a storm judging by the electricity in the air. Alex shivered as he hugged his jacket closer to his body fighting against the chill and continued to walk the short distance back to his apartment. When he did finally get home, he found that Satan was under his bed shivering in fright but came running out as soon as he heard Alex calling for him. "Meow!" was all Alex heard before the midnight black feline was rubbing against his legs. He smiled a little as he picked him up and rubbed his head as he walked into the kitchen to feed him, deciding to skip dinner yet again that night, he was just too tired lately which was probably an indication that he should eat but whatever. He sighed as he walked back to his small room just big enough for a double bed and a chest of drawers, maybe a wall mirror if he ever got one. The bed was warm, a comfort after facing the horrid weather outside. he snuggled deep into his blankets and sighed again as he closed his eyes only for a second before Satan was there, crawling under the blankets and sleeping against him, as if offering more comfort, as if he could sense that for some reason today was a bit of a bad day for Alex. He closed his eyes once more and relaxed, letting his unconscious mind take over for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you liked the story please tell me, encouragement makes me what to add more chapters!!


End file.
